When Life Gives You Apples You Make Lemonade
by MissMxLo99
Summary: Bella Cullen is an adopted girl with an alcoholic father and a tragic past. Edward Masen is your average rez kid. One visit to a beach could possibly be the biggest day in their lives. Rated T just because, no slash, AH, AU, OC, with a bit of angst, kinda
1. Chapter 1: How I Became A Cullen

**AN: I know I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Anyway this is a Twilight story, because I haven't made one about it. And this story is full of angst and drama, so get the tissues ready. Just kidding the first chapter isn't really THAT bad, but be ready in the later chapters.**

**On with the story…**

Chapter one…

Bella POV

I felt the tears roll down my face slowly and painfully, again, I saw my mom shake uncontrollably as her heart tried to keep the blood flowing in her veins. Her hand gripped mine until it turned purple, but I didn't care I was watching my mom die and there was nothing I could possibly do about it except for shake as I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Bella," she croaked, "I… lo-ove y-you."

I opened my eyes quickly before the beeping started, to remind me that my mother was gone and would never come back.

"Bella!" My sister, Rosalie, said as she poked me playfully.

Then she noticed the beads of sweat on my forehead and without saying a word, she hugged me tightly as I cried into her shoulder

"I saw it again… I saw her d-d-"

"Shh, it's okay." She said rubbing circles on my back, "Come on we gotta go to school, babe."

Rosalie wasn't my real sister; we had all been adopted by Carlisle, the doctor who was trying to save my mom's life, for some reason he felt like he somehow owed me something for letting my mom go. So, after talking to my father, he adopted me. My father wasn't allowed to have complete custody of me, seeing he was a recovering alcoholic. He was much better now so he was allowed to visit me, of course he has a nurse by his side 24/7, but at least he's still around.

I nodded after a while when I felt ready, and I could practically feel the relieved smile on her face. Rosalie was the oldest girl of all my adopted siblings so she had a motherly connection to all of us. I had four other siblings there was the eldest: Emmett our gigantic, super-strong teddy bear. Rosalie, the car freak, sweet (to us) blonde. Jasper, the most uncontrollable when he's set off or has chocolate, but can calm you at any time no matter what. Last but not least Alice, Alice is the most cheerful, pixie-like, optimistic and most confusing person you will ever meet. She's tiny enough to be mistaken for a pixie, yet she always seems to know what you're going to do next, which_ everyone _who doesn't live with her hates. Jasper and Rose, are the only ones blood related they'd never dated. But most of us had fallen in and out of love at some point, but Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice actually stayed in love.

You'd think it'd be awkward, but the thing is I had tried a relationship with Jasper, but we were too alike to work out. Emmett and I were just too different to even try, so I still have to find Mr. Right. But right now, I had more important things to worry about, like finding something to wear that was "approved" by Alice.

Fun.

But of course, I walked into my closet and sitting there, perfectly folded, is my outfit for the day. A pair of black skinnies, a purple flowy tank top, a black vest, some jewelry for me to choose from and purple flats. I decided on the black necklace and matching earrings, then I walked to the bathroom to let Rose do my hair and make up. When she finished my hair was in a very curly side pony, and my eyes were covered with shiny purple eye shadow and my lips had a slightly purple gloss on them.

I got up and looked at Rosalie, obviously, because it was Monday Alice had picked Rose's clothes out, as she was wearing the _exact _same thing as me, other than jewelry and the fact that instead of purple she had hot pink and Alice probably orange. See, Alice had decided that every Monday we had to choose a color so that we were all matching except for that color.

We looked at each other to make sure we hadn't missed anything, and walked to our separate rooms to find our cell-phones and school bags. Then at 7 o' clock we all met in the hall, went to go make sure the guys were ready and eating break fast. Then we sat down and enjoyed breakfast for ten minutes. Then we finally spoke.

"Good morning everyone!" Alice said happily.

We all stared at her wondering how she managed to be so cheerful every morning. Then, as if on cue, we all started laughing and rolling our eyes with a few "Oh Alice" 's. Then we looked at the clock and walked to the car we were all driving to school together so we had to take Carlisle's car with me driving since I was the only one who could be trusted to not fall asleep, next to Alice, but she doesn't count. She was too hyper.

When we got to school and I saw everyone kissing and hugging each other I realized how bad I really needed to do something new. Like finding love.

**Okay. So, as you can probably tell, this is just a filler chapter. And you probably just skimmed through it. I f you even tried reading it at all. But hopefully, everyone reads this author's note because I am going to explain what happened in ORDER. So here it is:**

**-We learned that Bella's mom died. And if you were wondering, it was a seizure… I think you can die from a very bad seizure. So that's how she dies.**

**-Rosalie is not Bella's real sister, and they are best friends.**

**- On Mondays, the girl's dress exactly the same, other than a certain color they have chosen.**

**-They have all dated each other, except for Rosalie and Jasper who are blood related. And none of the guys have dated each other, and neither have the girls.**

**-Edward is NOT a Cullen. But, yes, he does exist. How would Twilight even WORK without him?**

**And last but not least, Bella has to find love at some point.**

**That's kind of all that happened. Next chapter will have more talking involved I promise. Also I will TRY to update every other day starting next week. This week will just be the beginning so there won't be specific time at the beginning. The next chapter will probably be posted today as well. So bye bye Polar Bears.**


	2. Chapter 2: The List

**So here we are again, at the beginning of a chapter… yeah. Okay so I made up this story about… clouds. But it's because there is clouds outside that are not going in the same direction. Some are going south some north so here it goes.**

**Kid cloud: Why do we all have to go that way.**

**Random cloud: Because that's just how it works.**

**Kid Cloud: Well I'm going that way ****Flies In The Opposite direction**

**Mom Cloud: We have to go with our baby!**

**Dad Cloud: Okay…**

**Grandma Cloud: I told her that kid would be the end of peace for us.**

**Grandpa Cloud: We have to follow them.**

**Teenage Cloud: I feel like SUCH a rebel.**

**Uh… Yeah… you kind of know you have no life when you make up a story for clouds…**

**DISCLAIMER: If Twilight belonged to me it would have clouds in it**

**On with the story**

Bella POV

"Earth to Bella… Woo hoo?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Alice, I have to go shopping with you and Rose."

Her eyebrows shot up into her dark hair, which she _insisted_ needed to be cut back into its original spiky shape. It did look weird in its long form.

"Bella… Are you okay?" Rosalie said with genuine worry in her voice.

"Rose I think we should take her home." Alice said, as her brows furrowed slowly.

"What? No! Guys I'm serious!" I said, they still looked unbelieving, "I need to find a boyf-"

"SHH!" They both shushed me worriedly.

"What?" I said looking around, seeing no one to have caused this reaction.

"Do you want the whole Forks population to know you're looking for _Mr. Right_?" Alice said, as if I was the stupidest person in the world.

"Uh, is that even possible?" I asked stupidly. About two seconds later I realized my fatal mistake.

"Derr," Rosalie said. Oh god, "Bella what if Jessica Stanley had heard you?"

"She-" I began, but Alice cut me off.

"She would've told Lauren, then Lauren would've told her mom, then her mom would've told Mrs. Stanley, who would've told Mrs. Weber, who would've told Esme, who would've told Carlisle, who would've worriedly told Mr. Weber, who would've told Angela who would've told Ben, who would've told Tyler, who would've told Mike, who would've told Erik-"

Rosalie continued when Alice _finally _lost her breath, "Who would've been a prick and printed it in the school newspaper, which would then be read by the _entire _population, including someone who would've mentioned it to a friend while they were _casually_ walking by Mr. Greene's office door, which is open during free period in case of any fights, then Mr. Greene would've called all the teachers into his office and told them, just in case you decide to go all _hit me one more time _on anyone-"

Alice kept going with their list, "Then it would be these teachers, who would've made sure to have the Sex Ed teacher give you a lesson and a couple of condoms, just to make sure that you're being safe, then she would've talked to her therapist about it, who would've told his mom, who would've told her crazy sister, who would've told her friends, who would've told their husbands, who would've included someone from the Rez, which we are going to later, who would've told everyone on the Rez and all Three thousand one hundred and 20 people of Forks and the reservation would know, and in less than three hours you would be the laughing stalk of the city."

"Oh, and to add to our fun Em and Jazz would be overly protective over you." Rosalie added.

Then they went on to talk about how we did need to go shopping in order for us to get clothes to go to the beach-party-thing at La Push tonight. While I just stood there wondering if I was abnormal or they were.

Rose threw yet another outfit into my dressing room, except this one was something I actually liked… That is until I saw the shoes.

"Rosalie Hale!" I growled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but they completed the outfit!"

"Whatever…" Realizing this was the only answer she was going to get, Rosalie walked into her own dressing room to try the same outfit in hot pink.

It was a purple (for me) spaghetti strapped shirt with a black belt (which I guessed was supposed to go on my flat tummy) some faded skinnies, and a black headband. Then I looked lower down, at my death, who goes to a _beach _in black high-heeled boots? Obviously the Cullen-Hale girls do. At least Rosalie thought of having a platform at the front of the shoes so that I had a little more control over them. Not much, but some.

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror; I was apparently supposed to keep her jewelry because none had been passed to me with the other clothes.

"Rosy, are you ready?"

"Really? That's how you torture me, by calling me by the worst nickname EVER? I thought you were better than that, Bella."

"Come on drama queen." Alice said giggling quietly, "I'm ready, other than make-up which I know you won't handle well if you're being too dramatic."

We all laughed and stepped out of our dressing rooms. "Good job Bella, you put the belt in the right place for this outfit."

"I guess ten years with you has taught me something."

"Come we gotta get our hair and makeup done." Rosalie said, smiling.

An hour later, we had our make-up redone and our hair in down and curly and were ready for a beach-party-thing.

But, it wasn't until we were in my Volvo **(AN: Yes it gets to be Bella's Volvo, and guess who has the truck haha) **heading homeand listening to I gotta feeling by The Black- Eyed Peas that I realized, I had a feeling that that night was gonna be a good night.

**A/N How was it? Good, bad, **_**good? **_**And yes the next chapter will be Edward POV. By the way I changed the genre it is no longer angst because, I just don't like writing sad stuff.**

**Okay bye-bye polar bears! (That's right I called you a polar bear! But that just means that you're awesome- sauce) Haha **


	3. Chapter 3: An Unusually Hot Night

**I'm so, so sorry guys! I totally forgot to put the chapter up! But I will explain everything at the bottom, and sorry, but I couldn't come up with a random story for my chapter. I'll write one next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, we know Twilight isn't mine. STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE STEPHENIE!**

Edward POV

_Come on, Edward, you can do it! _ I thought to myself, my best friend Jacob was standing next to me watching my fingers move across the Xbox control. The rest of the guys and Emily were standing around watching me.

Leah, my best girl friend** (AN: friend that just happens to be a girl), **and adoptive sister, was sitting next to me. Her fingers moving gracefully and quickly across her own control, "I am _so _gonna beat you, _Eddie_."

I grimaced as she smirked at the nickname, that was what she used to call me when we were younger, her Teddy Eddie. She called me that because whenever we had a "campout" (which was us sleeping on the floor of our room in sleeping bags), she always managed to find a way to hug me in her sleep, just like a teddy bear. Plus, she liked the fact that it rhymed.

A few minutes later, she was telling me how she just let me win. We all knew she was joking and played along telling her how I never would've beat her if she hadn't.

"Leah?" I asked her later after everyone had gone home.

"Yeah?" She said. Suddenly turning back into the adorable little sister she used to be.

"Do you think I'll ever… ya know, find love?"

Leah then did the most unexpected thing she could've possibly done. She hugged me. Leah Clearwater gave me a hug. And we weren't little or asleep!

"Of course you will!" she said, letting me go, "And it will be romantic! It will be on an unusually hot night, and she will be wearing something stylish. But you won't be looking at her hair, or her boobs, or her ass. No. You'll be looking deep into her eyes. And then, you'll say something stupid!" She said hitting me with a newspaper as if this had already happened, then unexpectedly started talking dreamily again, "But she won't care, no she'll be looking deep into your eyes. Then you'll hear giggles, and they'll be coming from her two best friends. And then Jacob, the idiot, will call you and you'll look apologetically at her. But her friends will be pulling her way, but you'll keep staring, and she'll turn around and smile as she looks at the ground in front of you. There will be a piece of paper, then when you pick it up it will have her name and number on it." She sighed, "It will be beautiful."

She looked at my clueless expression and angrily said, "Fine! You will never find love, and you'll be living in Jake's basement with a fat cat. And every night you'll hear moans and bed squeaks as Jake and Jane Doe have sex, until one day your cat will attack Jacob's man-thingle. Then you'll die as a hobo. And Jacob will stick your cat's cat-thingle in your mouth as his wife and I laugh evilly."

"I didn't know you and Jake would manage to stand each other that long."

"Shut up, doofus. Now go get ready, Apparently it's gonna be an unusually hot night tonight."

"Wait what?" I asked angrily.

"Beach party?" She said half-reminding and half-asking me about it.

"Oh hell no! You are so not going to that beach party."

"Why? Everyone will be there!" she pouted, "Even Seth and Sierra are going! Plus, who are you to tell me what to do? You're barely nine months older than me!"

"Sierra is only going because she'll be with me at ALL TIMES. Gender beats age, therefore boys beat girls. And I'm a boy, so you're not going!"

"That's so sexist! Now you're saying that a nine-teen year old woman would get beat by a two year old boy?"

"I did not say that! I said gender _beats _age not that age doesn't matter"

"So you're saying a 19 year old buff, emo, rocker chick, wouldn't beat a 21 year old, wimpy, mommy's boy, scared of the dark guy?"

I glared at her.

"I'll take Sierra all night! Just let me go."

It's not that I didn't love Sierra, but I would rather hang out with my friends alone "Fine! You win! Come to the party. But I swear, if you lose sight of Sierra for one second!"

"Yeah, whatever, go get dressed would 'ya? " she said shoving me into my room.

"_Wow. This is gonna be a good night…" _I thought as I walked out into an unusually hot night.

**Okay, I give up. I can't do schedules, I'm not always free! I do have a life and usually my whole week is filled with plans and I have no time! I'm sorry, but you can no longer expect chapters, unless I have it already written, I won't post it until I have time. Sorry.**

**Ahem, anyway… Sappy Leah? Leah is Edward's stepsister? AU, OOC, completely random? Yupp pretty much haha . Oh, in case you didn't get it, here's this chapter's summary:**

**Leah and Edward are playing on the Xbox**

**Leah and Edward are best friends, so are Edward and Jacob**

**Leah and Edward are stepsiblings, which adds Seth to the equation.**

**Leah is a very sappy person**

**Leah is also **_**EVIL**_

**There is a beach party tonight**

**Leah, Seth, Sierra, and Edward are all going.**

**- Leah has to take care of Sierra (You'll find out who she is in the next chapter.**

**That's pretty much it. Next chapter is the beach party, be excited! See you next time 3 Love you polar bears!**


	4. Chapter 4: People With Bella's Luck

Hey Guys! So I'm kind of on a writer's block right now, so if this chapter kind of jumps from one thing to another… Sorry. It was the best I could do while on a writer's block. Okay I'm starting to sound like a broken record, sorry. Also in case you care, I am listening to music while I write this it's the Glee playlist on YouTube. If you want to listen to that while you read, go for it .

My random story is at the bottom.

Chapter 4

I walked out of the house lamenting about my nonexistent love life when all of a sudden, almost in slow motion, I felt cold, wet slush hitting my perfectly made-up face. I felt the curls that Rose so carefully built melt atop my head, and I cried.

Rosalie and Alice ran towards me like a lioness protecting her cubs from harm. And I just clung onto them for dear life. I looked up at their panicked faces; I wished I could tell them that I was just having really bad mood swings, but I just couldn't. I still wasn't completely positive as to why I was even crying. There were so many possible reasons for me to be crying: It could be because I felt terrible that Rose and Ali had worked so hard on my hair and makeup, or it was because Slush from the street _really _stings your eyes, or it was just because I actually was having mood swings, or maybe it was just because under all the random trees around the house it was kind of cold outside.

"_It doesn't matter,"_ I thought to myself, "_They're worried, I'm crying, and we promised we'd go to the beach party so I have to be strong and go change." _However _that _was much easier said than done. "C-Come on g-guys," I hiccupped, " I ha-have to go change. We s-said we'd go to- to the party. L-let's go."

And then, I kid you not, they looked at each other, nodded, looked at me, and then said a word that literally hurt me.

"No."

Mouth agape I looked at both of them, "N-no?"

They shook their heads simultaneously, "No."

"B-But, b-but, _why?_"

"Because you just got covered in slush!" Alice said. As Rosalie, the more responsible sister, said, "Because you'll freeze to death!"

My mouth did not want to cooperate at that moment, as it was still open and not coming up with a decent excuse. After a few seconds of this I decided my brain would take charge and I'd say something world changing!

Of course I didn't say something world changing, I said, "But I _want _to go. This is a one in a million chance, and you're saying no because of some _ice!_"

"Muddy, melted ice." Alice corrected making a face.

I frowned; I didn't know why I was even fighting with them about this. I mean, three hours ago I would've gladly put in a scary movie, and curled up with popcorn, soda, and a blanket. But right now it was like my life depended on this party.

But, no matter what I was determined to get what I wanted, no matter how unexpected. So I did something I told myself I would never do unless it was absolutely necessary. I gave them the puppy eyes.

Rose and Alice exchanged a wary glance, but knowing about my promise to myself, they finally agreed. And, as much as it pained them, I also got to choose my wardrobe for the special occasion.

I went with a more simple, but cute ruffled purple tank top with a black belt, some faded black skinnies, and for Alice's sake a pair of two inch purple booties. I came out and got nods of approval.

We didn't have time for me to shower so instead Rosalie washed my hair the best she could, put it in a curly ponytail and sent me off to Alice. In the end I had Smokey black eyes, and a curly ponytail with a giant purple flower in it.

We ran back to the car and drove barely under the speed limit to the beach. When we got there we saw people everywhere. There were people playing football, people cooking hot dogs, people making out under trees, people making out in a tree. People everywhere. And no one knew about half the people there because they didn't live in the exact same place. It was great. Until Rose and Alice left to find Jasper and Emmett, that's when I had to _mingle_.

Fortunately a pretty girl a bit younger than me saved me. "You don't know who to talk to either?" She asked awkwardly.

"Uh, no. Not really, I came here with my sisters, and I thought it would be like any other party where I know every single person there but… I don't." I laughed nervously.

She nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. My brother _never_ lets me go out to any parties unless I know at least most of the people from school. He barely let me come to this party, but I got to because he and my sister are here too. But the point is everyone here is older than me. And I don't know what to say so that I don't sound like a complete dork!" She looked down sadly.

"Well everyone went through that, just invite some friends or something," I said hopefully.

"I tried that! But their moms won't let them come."

I racked my brain for something consoling to say, "Well hey, you've been talking to me for a while now, and so far you haven't said anything to make you sound like a dork at all!"

She smiled up at me, "I'm Sierra!"

I laughed at her sudden mood swing, "My name is Bella, nice to meet you."

"Sierra!" A girl about my age called. She spotted Sierra and stormed towards her. "What did I tell you about walking off without telling me!"

"That I shouldn't do it." Sierra said shamefully.

"So why did you?" The girl shrieked, she had obviously been very worried about Sierra's whereabouts.

"Because you weren't talking to me!" Sierra screamed back defensively.

"I was talking to my friends!"

"Well I wasn't! And I sure as hell wasn't about to!"

"Then why did you even come to the party?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone!"

"Well you should've told me! Edward would've let you invite a friend over!"

Sierra glared at whom I assumed was her sister, "Well it doesn't matter now, because _I_ found someone to talk to."

The other girl looked at me, she obviously hadn't noticed me before in her fit of rage. I'm not sure what I was expecting from this girl, but it sure wasn't the bitch slap I got.

"What the hell!" I screamed at her.

"What the hell were you going to do with my sister?" She screamed back as I realized what was happening. This girl thought _I _was the one who made her sister sneak off, and she thought I was trying to take advantage of little Sierra.

"Whoa! That sure as hell is _not _what's going on!" I said trying to do damage control because of this girl's worried insinuations.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you!" I shrieked.

"You little bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rosalie, who had been looking over at me, had obviously known something was wrong and came to my rescue very angry.

Of course in any other situation I would've cheered Rose on if she decided that the girl needed a taste of her own medicine. But right now, that was like punching a mother when she found her daughter tied up about to have a guy stick it up her butt.

Fortunately for me it wasn't just Rosalie who came to save me. It was my favorite Pixie in the world, along with Jazz and Em. Alice, being the less protective one was obviously angry at the girl responsible for the red mark on my left cheek, but she was willing to listen to _both_ sides before breaking Sierra's sister. So she, along with the boys were holding Rosalie back while I ran over to help calm down my sister.

Sierra, luckily, also had backup to hold back her sister. A gangly teenage boy, a really tan and attractive brown haired boy, and a bronze haired green-eyed hot guy also came in and held back Sierra's sister.

"_Leah! Stop."_ The tan boy yelled. The girl, Leah, glared at him, but listened.

Sierra breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank God you guys got here so fast!"

The bronze haired boy glared at her, "Yeah don't think you're getting out of this one so quick."

She quickly looked down shamefully as the other guys chuckled, finding this very entertaining. Unfortunately, so did Jasper and Emmett. And they let their guard down. And one minute Rose was in our grasp, the next she was tackling Leah to the ground.

10 minutes later we were able to untangle Rosalie and Leah from each other and get things straightened out between her and me. She refused to apologize though, and frankly I didn't blame her. The bronze haired boy, who I learned was her adoptive brother Edward, did apologize for her behavior. So did the gangly boy, Seth, her biological brother, the tan boy Jacob, Edward's best friend, and Sierra.

I was still telling Edward there was no harm done when Alice and Jasper came to tell me it was time to go. I smiled at Edward, Sierra, Seth, and Jacob. And got into the car with the girls.

On the way home Alice told me about this new karaoke bar across town that we were going to Friday night. I groaned.

"Do we really have to go?" I asked grumpily, like a child being told that they were going to visit grandpa and grandma.

Rosalie smirked, "What? Did you learn your lesson about why it's better for people with _your_ luck _not_ to go to parties?" Alice laughed. I sunk further down in my seat.

_**AN: Did you like this chapter? It was 1708 words long, I call that an achievement Maybe I should listen to music while I write more often… Anyway I'm giving all the credit to a long chapter to * **__**drum roll *the **__**YouTube Mix For Glee**__** I couldn't have done it without you hahh. Also please remember that even though I love that so many ppl have read and put alerts for this story, I love reviews a lot too!**_

_**Here's what happened:**_

**The girl's are headed to a beach party**

**Bella accidentally gets hit by slush from the street**

**Bella randomly starts crying**

**The girls let Bella choose her new outfit**

**The girls do Bella's hair + makeup**

**They go to the party**

**Rose and Alice go find the boys**

**Bella meets a younger girl called Sierra**

**Sierra is Leah's sister**

**Leah attacks Bella **

**Leah's in worried mommy mode**

**Sierra is Seth and Edward's sister as well**

**The boys and Sierra apologize for Leah's behavior**

**Leah doesn't apologize**

**The Cullens are going to a karaoke bar on Friday**

**Rose says Bella learned that people with her luck should never go to public parties.**

_**And for my random little story, I made this up with **__**xXHowDareSheXx**__** on **__**Twilight Roleplay **_

**Me: (Hey Violet! What's up! Why did I put an exclamation point? :P)**

**Violet: ****(I'm not sure Ria, maybe that's just your thing ^_^ putting random exclamation marks all over the place ^_^)**

**Me: ****(I never would've thought of that hahah XD You're so smart Violet :P)**

**Violet: ****( *bows* Thank you Ria! Have a free exclamation mark *!***

**Me: ****(Violet! I'm speechless, that's just such an amazing gift! *wipes at fake tears* :D)**

**Violet: ****(xD I picked it out just for you, don't let anyone take it okay?)**

**Me: ****(Okay I'll keep it safe :) *to younger cousin* No Valen, it's MY exclamation point!)**

**Violet: ****(Use that exclamation point wisely ^_^ it can change the wooorld! *mystical* xD)**

**Me: ****(*vision* The moon is colliding with the Earth, there's only one thing that can save us! 'It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's an... exclamation point?" Exclamation point: "fellow Earthlings! The Earth is going to end! MOVE IT!" *vision ends* Okay, you can count on me!)**

**Violet:** **xD Ria! My magic flying unicorn came back from the future to say that we must protect the Exclamation Point through everything because the question mark is after him! Dx)**

**Me: *Oh no! Thank you magic flying unicorn from the future for your loyalty! I'll protect the exclamation point! You can count on me!)**

**Violet: (my magic flying unicorn sent you a cookie for protecting the exclamation point Ria ^_^)**

**Me: (Yay! Wait, it's not made out of magic flying unicorn chocolate right? Because I'm allergic. XD)**

**Violet:** **(*lmao* Nope, that would be offensive to my Unicorn friend ^_^)**

**Me: (Okay! *starts eating cookie*)**

_**No comment… XD**_


End file.
